


[碧轨/兰罗]LOVE2

by luxurleaf



Category: The Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LEADER自慰而已N15</p>
            </blockquote>





	[碧轨/兰罗]LOVE2

[碧轨/兰罗]LOVE2

 

夕阳晚照时分，克洛斯贝尔的支援课大楼内，队长罗伊德刚送走前来探视的亲友们。

在谢绝阿姨与赛西儿姐姐共进晚餐的邀约后，他随便弄了点东西果腹。

独自坐在空无一人的餐桌旁，罗伊德心不在焉地凝视著空气，机械性将盘里的食物送入口中，棕眸里有著少见的茫然。

其实青年还没办法适应这种寂静感，毕竟他过太久无法安眠又危机四伏的日子，绷紧的神经突然间要放松下来，总会产生些微妙的违和感。

罗伊德想，他其实只是需要段沉淀的时间罢了。

艾莉和缇欧随课长出门处理那件任务的后续，琪雅也一起随行，纵使她根本不想离开罗伊德，但这件机密也与过去的教团炼金术有所关联，为了罗伊德，也为了圆满解决这件事，她才决定前往。

将碗盘洗净收拾，青年给自己冲杯咖啡，端着冒出热腾蒸气的马克杯踱步上二楼。

他直接推开第二间的房门，进入到一片昏暗的房间内。

打开灯，走到加大的单人床旁，罗伊德凝视著沉睡的高大男人。

距离他们平安归来克洛斯贝尔已经过了三天，兰迪还是没有醒来的迹象。

点滴在下午亲友来探望前便已经换过，到明天早上前都不用担心。

把从自己房间内搬来的椅子拉过来，拿起昨天看到一半的书籍，青年就像前两天那样坐下，静静翻阅著。

印入眼中的是一个个字体，但思绪却逐渐漂到远方。

在援救的队伍到达后，他们立刻被送往医院，其中罗伊德的伤势其实远比表面看到的还要轻微许多，只是有点脱水和过度疲劳；至於兰迪则没有那么乐观，除去严重发炎感染的枪伤，他的身上还有更多因不顾自身安危造成的出血性伤口，血液中的麻醉成分也高到几乎致死，好在男人的体质够强健，恢复力也好，所以很快便稳定下来。

普通人受了那么多伤和这样的失血量应该都挺不过来，也代表伤患有很强的生存意志，医生在跟他说明兰迪情况时还有特別提到，并且要他放心，照他的恢复情况评估不会留下后遗症。

只是依当初送进院的惨烈情况，还有事发经过，伤患的精神状况应该极其不稳定，一直无法清醒也可能是这个原因，考虑到伤患在不熟悉的地方醒来后可能会引发过度的困惑与恐慌，还有心理方面的因素，他建议让男人回到熟悉的住处休养。

况且，他留在医院，对其他病患也是种危险。

那个医生说出这句话时，脸上的恐惧清晰易见，他的身后不远处的走廊交叉口，好几具被白布覆盖的活动病床缓缓推过。

翻阅书页的手突然停下，罗伊德抬起手指，看着被页缘割伤的细长伤口发楞。

──是血的气味。

一股不可思议的感觉朝他袭来，顿时令他感到脑部一阵麻痺。

罗伊德想起当时的情况。

不是什么无法回忆的记忆，只是，有些难以面对。

弥漫空气中浓重温热的血气，不正常扭曲的尸体，还有恣意撕裂著敌人的黑影。

罗伊德向前跨了几步，惊动到对方。

兰迪抬起头来。

俊美的男人，满脸是血，披散的红发因血黏缠再一起，形成一条条滴血的发束。

他的嘴唇，眼睛，全部是上扬的姿态，从唇间露出的犬齿尖锐危险，充满诡异的气息，四肢也沾满鲜血，那赤色液体像是在燃烧般的，蜿蜒遍布全身。

宛若浴血修罗。

尽管满身伤口血花四溅，但兰迪仍屹立不倒。

救援人员在此时冲了进来，有不少人扶助已然脱力的他，还有不少人从身旁越过，想要接近尸块中的男人。

男人像鬼魅般从血泊中摇摇晃晃地站起，绷紧四只，一边攻击一边咆哮。

那并不是人类的声音。

呆然凝望这一幕的他，没有办法把视线移开。

当青年惊觉时，已经泪流满面。

跌跌撞撞拖著不是很听话的手脚，他拼命往前移动，从混乱的人群中脱身，而后抱住那不断高涨著战意的残破男人……………

───口袋中的艾格尼玛响起，打破一室的静默。

罗伊德接起电话，简单和从远方打来的同伴与女儿聊了几句，互道声晚安后掛断。

看着艾格尼玛萤幕上显示的时间，青年放下书，从椅子上站起，离开房间去浴室端了盆温水和毛巾回来。

帮兰迪擦澡是他回来后每天的例行公事。

掀开被子，将对方衣领上的扣子一个个解开，露出包裹层层绷带的身体。

转身把毛巾浸到温水中搓揉，抓起扭干，沿着男人露出的每一寸肌理仔细擦拭。

兰迪的身材很好，即便有许伤疤的痕迹遍布，亦无损於这副肉体的强悍。

许多人都以为兰迪只是长得高大一点，脸好看一些，实则是个外强中干的荡浪子，但了解他的人，尤其是身为搭档和爱人的罗伊德，最为深知那轻浮外表底下蕴藏的绝对战力，宛若永不停歇的火山，炫目而灼热危险。

罗伊德想起在被对方抱住时，透过温热的掌心，会突然想起男人的力量其实可轻易把怪兽的头直接扭下，也可以折碎骨头，如此强劲却也可以控制精準到轻柔地拥著自己，这种落差让人感到惊异而甜蜜。

这点亦反映在两人的性爱上，被厚实的臂膀搂住，强劲有力的占有屡屡让他几乎喘不过气，却总在无法承受的临界点上被缓和下来，然后睁眼便会看到双盈满爱怜的深邃绿眸。

有时罗伊德会觉得对方比他还清楚自己的身体底线，虽然平时老是漫不经心，但也还是能在无形中感受到他的细心体贴，就算兴头来时会提出些意想不到的要求玩法，男人从不会做过头，也不会弄伤他，同时也会视工作情况控制欲望需索，温柔体贴到让青年偶尔会有对方是不是一直在压抑的错觉？

因为兰迪的本性…明明并不温和………

──那个伫立在血海中的狂乱身影又略过脑海。

一个不怎样靠谱的假设悄然成形。

或许，那种宛若野兽般非人的姿态，才是………

单独清洁一个大男人很耗体力，就算是同样身为男人的罗伊德，在一番折腾后也是满身大汗。

小心避开点滴，把男人上半身缓缓放放回床上后，罗伊德深深呼了口气，把毛巾放回水盆边厚，疲惫地直接倒在床缘上喘气休息。

兰迪的床特別加大过，睡两个人也不会太挤，他侧过身，在不压到伤口的前提下靠上男人胸口，闭眼假寐。

──突然觉得弥漫室内的消毒水和药物味显得好刺鼻。

他其实不喜欢这种药味，这让他想起逃跑时如影随形的危险。

虽然他从不认为自己会败给恐惧与压力，因为他有必须守护的事物，还有搭档。

可是……偶尔青年会小小质疑，搭档这么强大，真的需要自己保护吗？

好像总是对方在保护他。

总觉得有点挫折。

撑起上半身，他凝视著男人的脸庞，英俊的睡颜完全看不到平时的轻挑与杀戮中的阴暗残忍，只是静静的，一动也不动的停止著，像是雕塑般冰冷完美，唯有轻浅的呼吸能证明他仍然活着。

凑上轻吻了下半启的薄唇，而后是脖颈，锁骨，模仿过去男人对自己做过的爱抚般，他用唇舌舔过体温偏低的胸膛，用自己的味道盖过那浓厚的药味。

──他想要兰迪。

胸口突然湧上股难以抑止的冲动，身体开始隐隐作疼，罗伊德知道自己正在企求著些什么。

闭上了眼，他强制停止思绪，让混乱与激荡的情绪化为身体的本能发洩。

起先只是隔着内裤轻轻抓拢分身，但到最后还是忍耐不住地伸了进去。

双腿跪在爱人身体两侧，罗伊德摀著嘴，无法控制地套弄著已然硬挺的分身。

昏昏沉沉考虑著琐碎的事情，罗伊德发现自己无法克制地想要更多。

用口水沾湿指尖，撑起臀部，手往后延著背脊往下，在探入股缝时略停顿了下后，微微颤抖地戳入。

边适应被撑开的不适边调整益发急促的呼吸，然后凭著记忆让手指模拟被疼爱时的曲度翻搅。

「啊……」在掠过敏感点时不禁仰头呻吟，感觉到内壁逐渐充满湿气，甚至还能听到隐约的水声，一直潜藏在身体深处的欲望与不安再也压制不住。

在毫无动静的身体上难耐地扭腰，他知道自己现在的痴态肯定很难看，可是，他没办法停止。

没有办法停止心跳鼓动，没办法停止不断溢出的负面情感。

兰迪的受伤，兰迪的发狂，兰迪的昏迷，让他有种抓不住的失控感。

──他想要确切的兰迪，想要抓住盘踞在爱人体内的巨大魔物，却不知该从何下手。

一阵白光划过眼前，在到达绝顶后，罗伊德抬起满是精液的手，看着上面涓流的混浊白液，像是他心中的阴霾。

低头，发现搭档的腰腹上也不小心沾上几滴，欲望颜色瞬间从端正的脸上退得干干净净，独留下惆怅与冷静。

在停顿几秒后，罗伊德轻叹口气，起身，伸手想把毛巾拿过来再度清洁下被自己弄脏的身体。

在把毛巾拿离开水盆时，突然，他的手腕被猛然抓住，强劲的力道把他整个人往后拖。

一盆水就这样撒了下来。

 

 

TBC


End file.
